Back to You
by GaysAnatomy3
Summary: Callie realizes that she made a horrible mistake leaving Arizona and moving to New York. She packs her things and head backs home to Seattle to hopefully make amends with the love of her life, but will Arizona be willing to take her back? CALZONA ENDGAME
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Hello all the Calzona fans. I've been thinking about writing a Calzona fic for a while but had sadly been feeling uninspired, but last night, the 300th Grey's episode had me very inspired, so, I hope that you enjoy this fic. I will try to update as much as i possibly but i work, ALOT! and for anyone wondering, this is a Calzona endgame fic! Also shout out to the wonderful Laura C-RT on twitter for being my Beta! She is the best! I hope you all enjoy!**

It was six in the morning on a Saturday. Callie was sitting alone at the Airport contemplating what she was doing with her life. It had been nine months since she had left for New York and three weeks since she realized the woman she left everything behind for, was not the woman she was in love with. She spent the last few months going over in her head what she could have done differently. She allowed her emotions to get the best of her and cloud her judgment. Sure, Arizona had cheated on her but now she understood a bit more why. She learned a lot from a patient she had treated recently. He was a Veteran who had lost both of his legs whilst serving in Iraq. While treating him she got to know his wife very well. They often discussed the struggles her patient's wife had gone through and how it took her a while to realize that his PTSD had made him do things, when he was in a state of manic. He had often stepped out on their marriage before he had received help but after marriage counseling and her husband receiving some professional medical help, she learned that his actions were not uncommon. During this time, Callie started to think about Arizona and about that time in their life. She was coping with a missing limb and still the after-math of the plane crash. At the time Callie was so worried about fixing everyone and everything that she hadn't stopped to really talk to her wife about her needs. Now she had spent the last few months miserable, realizing that the one she truly loved was Arizona and it always would be. She wanted her life back, her family back. She had already sent Sofia back to be with Arizona six months ago. She always felt like that was where Sofia belonged and she knew deep down she would eventually follow.

So now here she was, going over all these memories whilst waiting to board a flight back to Seattle. She had told Penny last night that it was over, that she still loved Arizona and that she always would. She just packed her stuff and left, purchased a non-stop flight from New York to Seattle and to say she was nervous was an understatement. What was she supposed to do? She didn't even know if Arizona had been seeing someone. For all she had knew, she could have moved on. I mean why wouldn't she have? As far as Arizona knew, Callie had moved on too with Penny. Hell, she moved to a whole other state. Of course, she couldn't help but think that Arizona had moved on too and she wouldn't blame her but still, she had to take a chance. She knew that her only chance at happiness was with Arizona and Sofia. She took a deep breath, gathered her thoughts and boarded her plane, hopefully for the last time to Seattle.

"This is it Callie." She thought to herself. "It's now or never."

The flight seemed longer than usual. She had only taken this flight twice before since moving to New York. Once to accompany her daughter to her other mother's house and the other on the way home but she was sure those flights went much faster than this one. Her nerves were beginning to get the best of her and she wasn't sure she could do this. How could she just interrupt Arizona's life? After everything she had put her through with the custody battle. She had allowed her lawyer to say some very nasty things about the mother of her child and she deeply regretted it. Still Arizona was so kind to her. She allowed her to take their daughter to the other side of the country, just so she could be happy. Surely, she still had to love her. After all, it wasn't Arizona that wanted the divorce, it was Callie. She took a deep breath once again and talked her-self down out of the panic she was getting herself into.

"You can do this Callie. You can do it."

As the plane landed Callie was beginning to feel a bit more confident. She had gone over her plan in her head and she knew exactly what she was going to say. She was going to tell her the truth. She was going to march up to Arizona's front door, confess her love for her and tell her how stupid she felt for just leaving her for a woman she had barely known. She wanted to apologize for not being there for her the way she should have been all those years ago. She hoped she would take the time to listen to her.

Hailing a cab at the entrance of the airport, Callie headed off to Arizona's house. It was a Saturday night and all she could do was hope and pray that she was home and that she was alone. Arriving at the front of her ex-wife's house, she took a deep breath, paid the taxi driver and headed up to the front door. A flood of emotions and nerves hit her all at one time. This could be it. Arizona would either welcome her back with open arms or she would slam the door in her face.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Callie lightly knocked on the door and waited for a response. She had prepared a speech for when Arizona opened the door but what she didn't expect was a sexy, half naked brunette to be on the other side of it.

"Can I help you?" The women greeted Callie with a look on her face that only told Callie this woman knew exactly who she was.

"I.. urm.. well." Callie stuttered trying to think of the words to say.

"If you're here to see Sofia, she is with Meredith and Zola." The woman said.

Callie couldn't help but feel her heart sink. It looked as though Arizona had moved on and she had moved on to a very beautiful woman with a French accent. Boy did her ex-wife have a type, she thought to herself.

"Actually, I'm here to see Arizona." She finally got the courage to muster up the words to say. Even if Arizona was .. preoccupied with another woman, she still had to give it a chance. Callie was with Penny for a little over a year and she still wanted Arizona. She could only hope that Arizona felt the same.

"Oh." The brunette stated with a look of confusion on her face. "Well, she's asleep. I kinda wore her out." She says with a wink.

'Are you fucking kidding me.' Callie thought to herself. She could obviously see that Arizona had been 'busy' but she didn't care. Besides she was certain nobody could wear her ex-wife out like she could.

"Well, I suggest you wake her up. There are some things I need to discuss with my ex-wife and the mother of my child."

Callie knew that her conversation really had nothing to do with the care of their daughter but she figured this was the only way she was going to get this .. woman, to go and get Arizona.

The woman obviously knew that when it came to Sofia, Arizona was very serious because as soon as she said the words, 'mother of my child', the woman offered Callie a seat on the couch and proceeded up the stairs to get the blonde. As she waited for Arizona to come down the stairs she thought a little about her game plan now. She didn't know what to say. Not now that Arizona was so obviously involved with someone else but before she really had time to gather her thoughts, a very tired looking Arizona had proceeded to walk down the stairs.

"Callie, what are you doing here?" The blonde asked, a slight tone of anger and concern in her voice.

"Arizona, I need to speak with you." She said whilst looking towards the other woman, "Alone."

"What is this about Callie? Sofia is fine. There is really no other reason for you to be here."

Callie looked down at her hands, they were sweaty and clutched together. She could feel the nerves in every inch of her body, waiting to explode.

"I... Uh... I'm ready to come home, to Sofia, and to you... I'm... please, I'm ready to come home." Overcome with emotion she hung her head, as tears began to flow from her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to my Beta Laura for proof reading for me, because I'm a mess lol. I hope you all enjoy, and please Review and let me know if you are enjoying it.**

"He felt just like you,

His arms, his lips

His promises were just as smooth

His grip, it fit, though, I admit, that

Only you could make me feel the way you do

Though, you know love is blind

And he just caught my eye"

Lonely - Demi Lovato

Arizona could see her world closing in around her. What the hell was going on? What was her ex-wife doing here and why the hell was she saying she was ready to come home? This wasn't her home anymore. It hadn't been her home since Callie decided to end their marriage two years ago but yet a part of her had always hoped that Callie would come home and they would be here in this moment.

Sure in a perfect world, Jamie wouldn't be standing in the living room of her home, half naked, listening to Callie confess that she still loved Arizona but what was she to do? This was how it happened. Arizona felt conflicted though. She was hurt and she was confused. Callie left her. Callie was the one who stopped loving her, who wanted out and yes she knew that she had made mistakes. If she had only just spoken up and told Callie to stop trying to fix her, to love her for her. To let her grow into the person she now was, maybe she wouldn't have found herself in the arms of another woman. She couldn't blame Callie. They had both done things wrong and they had both made mistakes but still, she was angry. She was just now finally not feeling the heart break of the love of her life moving on to another woman, let alone moving half way across the country. She had drowned herself in meaningless sex with multiple women to drown the pain and cover the scars of her one true love leaving and she had finally found someone she thought she could actually see herself growing old with. Sure she had known that Jamie would never be Callie. That she could never feel the love as passionately with her but she still had developed strong feelings for the woman who was now sharing her bed and her home. She confided in her and let down her walls of all the hurt she had felt to her. She didn't know how she could just walk away from the woman who had literally been there to pick her up off the floor in the bathroom of Joe's bar.

"I .. uh... I'm ready to come home, to Sofia and to you... I'm... please, I'm ready to come home, Arizona."

She could see her ex-wife fighting so hard to be strong and to not let her tears flow but then she could see her resolve break as Callie hung her head and began to sob. Arizona's heart sank. She still loved Callie so much but she didn't know if they could ever go back to how they were. There was so much hurt. There was so much pain from the past. The things that were said about Arizona in the court room still resonated with her. She couldn't believe that the woman that she spent years of her life loving was allowing a lawyer who knew nothing about her, say the things she said about her but still, she knew that the two of them needed to talk and she knew that they needed to do it alone.

Arizona pulled her robe tighter and crossed her arms whilst turning to her current girlfriend. "Um Jamie, I think Callie and I need to speak … alone."

"Are you serious?" The brunette said whilst raising her voice, with her mouth agape towards the blonde. "You have got to be kidding me... you can't seriously be... no, you're not gonna really leave me for her after everything... after I literally picked you up off the floor... Ari..."

The blonde cut her off before she could finish her statement. "Jamie! That's enough!" She raised her voice slightly. "I never said I was leaving you, or getting back together with Callie but we do need to speak and we do need to do it privately. So, would you please go put some clothes on and head out."

The frustration in Arizona's voice was apparent and not wanting to risk anymore animosity, Jamie agreed to give the two a little privacy. She threw on some clothes, grabbed her keys and started to head for the door but before she left, she turned to Arizona and said, "Please, please remember everything we have and everything I have been here for you through. I love you Arizona, please don't just toss me aside." With that being said, she left through the front door leaving the two ex-wives alone for the first time in a very long time.

Now that they had the house to themselves, Arizona went and sat down on the chair across from Callie and started up the conversation again.

"What do you mean Callie? What do you mean you want to come home to Sofia and me? This hasn't been your home in two years, since you decided you felt free without me. This hasn't been your home. You fell out of love with me, you moved on and now, now that I'm finally not crying myself to sleep over you every night, you want to just come back and walk into my life again?" The blonde could hear herself getting worked up and her voice becoming more and more elevated. "Look, I'm sorry Callie, I didn't mean to shout, it's just... you left me. You left me and I'm only just now starting to feel whole again and well, I don't know if going back there with you is something that I'm willing to do anymore."

Callie was no longer able to hold back her emotions, apparent with the tears that were now falling from her eyes faster than she could hope for and she was overwhelmed with what Arizona was saying to her. Of course she knew Arizona was right. It was her who had walked away, who had decided that she didn't want to try anymore, who said she had felt free without her. She knew that her actions had hurt Arizona and she knew that she acted on her emotions way too rather than really trying to fix their marriage. She knew that she shouldn't just expect her ex-wife to welcome her back into her life with open arms but she wanted her back so badly that it hurt. This is all she had thought about day and night for so long now and the thought of it never happening was killing her.

This Jamie chick seemed like a real tool to Callie but she also seemed to really care for Arizona. She knew how hard it was for Arizona to be open about her feelings and how she only did that with people she truly had a connection with. This woman had obviously been there for her, during one of the hardest times in her life and that thought threatened Callie. How was she going to win her back when someone else had come into her life and swept her off her feet? She had literally picked her up off the ground, as she was reminded multiple times in this short visit.

"Do you still love me Arizona?" Callie asked through the tears and ragged voice. "Does any part of you still love me at all?"

Arizona, now overwhelmed with guilt from the words she had exchanged with her ex-wife, looked across at her from the same sofa they were sat on and said, "Of course I still love you Callie. I don't think I will ever not love you. You were my one true love, the one I thought I would grow old and die with but that ended. You ended it and it broke me."

"But we can have that back, Arizona. I'm here now and I want you. I've always wanted you. I just, I didn't know how to cope. I was still so mad at you for cheating and then mad at you for wanting to take a break from us and I couldn't handle it. I made myself cold and callous towards you to try to cope with my own grief from the downfall of our marriage and it back fired on me, massively. I thought I wanted a divorce. I thought that you and I not being together would be what was best for me and best for our daughter. I didn't want her to grow up in a household of constant fighting. I didn't want that for our life but now I've realized that if I had stuck by you and we stuck with the therapy, then it would have all been okay." The brunette said, still sobbing.

"Would it have been okay though Callie? Would we have been okay? You never could forgive me for cheating on you and I know, I know I was wrong and I know I was the one who stepped out on our marriage. It's not an excuse but I was hurting. I was hurting so bad and I immediately regretted what I had done to you, to us but you never could forgive me and I don't know if you could even now."

Arizona's words rushed through Callie's head. No, she couldn't forgive her before but she had learned so much lately about what Arizona had gone through and she was more understanding. This time she truly had forgiven her.

"But I do forgive you Arizona. I forgive you for sleeping with that woman and I don't blame you anymore. I've learned a lot these last few months about what you were going through and how I should have done things differently. I should have been there for you Arizona, I should have listened more but I was so worried about fixing you and about making you whole again, so much so that I pushed you away. We were both to blame for what happened and I truly do forgive you Arizona."

Callie's words hit Arizona deep. She couldn't believe what she was hearing out of her ex-wife's mouth. Did she really forgive her? Had she really realized the mistakes both of them had made? Maybe she could give this another chance. After all, she still believed Callie was the one true love of her life but there was Jamie. She really did care for her and love her. A different kind of love though. A fresh new love, one that she hadn't felt before, one totally accepting of the new person she had become. She was the Arizona after the amputation, after the miscarriage and after the plane crash. She had become a different person, because she had to become a different person, and she was still not convinced that Callie could love the person that she was now.

"Thank you." The blonde said resting her hand on Callie's knee. "Thank you for forgiving me and thank you for realizing that we both made mistakes but Callie I am not the same woman you fell in love with all those years ago. I've had to change and adapt because my life has changed. What if you can't love the person I am now, Calliope?"

Callie placed her hand on top of the hand Arizona had placed on her knee and gently squeezed it, turning to look the blonde in the eyes.

"You will always be my Arizona, no matter how much you have had to change, you will always be my Arizona and I will give you some time to think about it, to think about us. I still have Marks place. I never sold it, so I will be there and Bailey has offered me my old position back. So, I will be here Arizona and I will wait for you. As long as it takes, I will wait for you."

With one last squeeze of the hand, Callie stood up, wiped her eyes and left the now sobbing Arizona on the sofa to gather her thoughts. She meant every word that she had said to her ex-wife. She had forgiven her and no matter how much she had changed, she would always be her Arizona. She would wait for her, however long she needed. She would wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thank you all so much for all the great reviews. I look forward to reading them all the time. I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave a review please, and always thank you to my wonderful beta, Laura, you da best.**

It was Callie's first day back at Grey's Sloan and she could feel her nerves rising. The only people who knew that she was back were Bailey, Meredith and Arizona. She wasn't yet sure how the situation was going to go. She and Arizona had not spoken since she left her house three days ago after she showed up on her door step and confessed that she was still in love with her ex-wife. She had wanted to call her every single day, just to talk to her and see how she was doing. To know how she was feeling since she had dropped that huge bomb on her life. Still, she knew that she needed to give her space and wait for her to come around on her own if she ever expected things to work out. Instead, she spent the last three days getting things settled into Marks old apartment and setting up a room for Sofia. Sure Sofia was living with Arizona but she still didn't know how long Arizona was going to take to come around or if she ever would for that matter but she still wanted to be able to have space for her daughter there. Now, today was the day. The day she was looking forward to and dreading at the same time. It was the day she would undeniably be seeing Arizona in the hallways or the cafeteria of the hospital.

She straightened out her scrubs as she looked in the full length mirror of the attending's lounge before starting her day. She had several consults today and she was more than excited to get started. Working at the hospital in New York had her feeling less than fulfilled. She was only a fellow there and had to work under many other surgeons who, in Callie's opinion, were not as good as her. She was after all, the woman who made cartilage in a test tube. Always having to report back to the attending and getting permission for methods and techniques that may have been deemed a little experimental was not her thing. She was used to being in control. She liked being the one calling the shots and most of all; she loved working for a hospital that knew she was a great hospital. Grabbing her lab coat and turning towards the door, she sees a head of blonde curls enter the room and her stomach instantly drops. 'How is it this woman still giving me butterflies?' She thought to herself. Her palms began to sweat a little and more as the blonde looked up at her.

"Oh, uh, I was just, I... I'm gonna go." She said nervously trying not to push Arizona into conversation.

"It's okay Calliope. You don't have to avoid me or leave rooms when I walk in. We're both mature adults and we both work at this hospital. You don't have to avoid me." Arizona says giving Callie a slight smile that only makes her heart sink a little deeper into her chest.

Callie wasn't sure she was able to be in the same room as Arizona right now, not while things were still up in the air about where they stood. No, it was best that she just stayed on her end of the hospital and Arizona on her end until they had talked about what their future looked like.

"Um, I... I don't know if I can do that Arizona. Not like this. Not with everything up in the air and I don't want to pressure you. I don't want you to make a decision rashly because I'm pressuring you. Not knowing where we stand is really hard for me because I am so in love with you Arizona." The brunette blurted out almost unexpectedly.

The blonde looked over at her ex-wife, grabbing her hand and squeezing it a little. "I love you too Callie. I really, really do. I always have and I always will but I... you. I have to have time to process what is going on. I never expected any of this. I thought you were happy. Happy without me and all this... I just... I need time but I do love you. Don't ever think that I don't."

Callie could feel her body trembling a little. That was all she needed to know. She needed to know that Arizona did still love her because as long as she still loved her, there was hope. Hope for their future together and for their family. As long as she loved her, Callie felt like she could move the mountains that seemed impossible before, blocking them from one another. She nodded her head and gave the

hand that was holding hers a slight squeeze before turning away and walking out the door.

Today was going to be a good day, despite everything else going on, today would be a good day.

"Dr. Torres, is that you?" A familiar voice shouted from down the hall.

Callie turned around to see her dark haired resident that she was so fond of. "Jo! Hey, how have you been?" The brunette reached her arms out and embraced her star pupil.

"Great, great, I've been great. How are you? What are you doing here? Are you checking up on a patient or something?" Jo asked a bit confused, not quite sure what was going on.

Callie shook her head and let out a slight sigh. She was not looking forward to telling everyone that she was wrong. That she made an impulse decision that basically blew up in her face. "Um, no. Actually, I moved back."

"You did what?" Jo asked shocked by what she was hearing. "Damn does that mean Penny is back too? Don't get me wrong she's great but I'm kinda one of the last residents still here so, my chances of getting chief resident are looking pretty good."

The Ortho surgeon cleared her throat before answering the question. "No. Penny is not back. She uh... she is in New York still where she will be staying. We, well, we broke up."

Before Jo had time to respond, Callie's pager went off signalling that she had an emergency in the ER.

"Dr. Torres," The ER nurse flagged down the brunette as she stepped off the elevator. "We have a pregnant woman. Trauma room one, it's a car accident and she seems to have multiple hip fractures."

'Shit. Did she just say a pregnant woman?' Callie thought to herself. That meant her and Arizona would be working together on this, working together on a surgery that could take hours. She heard everything Arizona said this morning and she wanted there to be no awkwardness between them but how could there not be. She was going to be in a room for who knows how long, with the woman that she used to be married to and left, then randomly showed back up in her life and told she loved again. How was she going to do this? How was she going to get through the evening? She wasn't sure but she knew that if she ever had a chance with the woman again, that she thought about day in and day out, then she had to make sure that everything went smoothly and that Arizona could not tell she was holding herself back from exploding. Collecting her thoughts, she entered the trauma room.

"Dr. Robbins, what do we have?" She asked trying not to let anything be known in her voice.

"We have a pregnant 28 year old woman, at 23 weeks along. Looks like multiple bone fractures and maybe a head lack. Shepherd is on her way." The blonde said with her voice evidently shaky.

Callie stood there for a moment, mouth agape and thought of the eerie similarities between the trauma she was about the face with her ex-wife and the trauma she herself faced when they brought Sofia into this world. She was only 23 weeks too, when she and Arizona had gotten into that car accident. All she could think about was the hard road Sofia had and the hard road she had taken herself. She knew exactly what this mother would be feeling and she knew that she was going to have to try extra hard not to be emotional as old memories flooded back. Callie also knew by the sound of Arizona's voice that

she was overcome with emotion and memories as well. Arizona had been next to Callie's side every step of the way during the accident and recovery. She even saved their daughters life in the first few minutes after she entered the world. Callie knew that this surgery was going to be hard, on the both of them.

"Okay, Jo? Let's go ahead and get an OR prepped. We need to try to access the damage of any broken bones or fractures and I know Dr. Shepherd is going to want access to this head lack."

"Yes, of course Dr. Torres, right away." Jo said running out the room to head towards the OR floor.

Looking towards Arizona the Ortho surgeon could see a slight tear in her eye. She knew what Arizona was thinking. Not many people knew this about the blonde but she was an extremely sensitive woman and being reminded of old scars was something that she always had a hard time with. She knew that this case was not going to be easy for her and she knew that she had to do whatever she could to liven up her spirit. She felt a little relief though at the sight of her ex-wives grief. Her sudden pain meant that she really did care. She knew that she had told her that she loved her still this morning but loving and caring were two different things. You could still love someone who has hurt you over and over again because you were family but caring, that was completely different. This right here proved to Callie that Arizona still cared and that meant more to her then any words.

* * *

After 6 long hours of surgery and a gruelling C-section, that almost claimed the life of the mother and child, both patients were finally stable and on the road to recovery. Amelia, Arizona and Callie stood with their backs against the scrub sink and Arizona suddenly began to sob.

"Whoa, Robbins. You okay?" Amelia asked now confused by what was going on with her colleague.

"Yea, I just.." Arizona cleared her voice and wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's just, that hit a little too close to home for me. Sofia, my, our daughter," she quickly corrects herself, pointing between Callie and herself. "was only 23 weeks in utero when we got into a car accident and Callie went flying through the front window of my car. My whole life flashed before my eyes. The woman I was in love with and our beautiful baby lay there on the front of the car helpless. Callie almost died, Sofia almost died I thought in that moment I was about to lose my entire world. Being here, operating on this mom and her baby and almost losing them both, it just brought back all of that fear I felt." She wiped her eyes as she now began to sob harder at the tough memories.

Callie felt her heart sink and swell at the same time. It killed her to see Arizona reliving such a painful time in both of their lives but it made her heart grow to hear the words coming out of her mouth. She thought that in that moment she was losing her whole world. It reminded Callie that at one point they were so in love that they were each other's whole entire world and it gave her hope that one day they would get back to that. At the risk of being rejected, the brunette turned towards her ex-wife and pulled her in for a hug, tightening her grasp around her. She wanted to let Arizona know that she remembered too, that it had affected her too and that she would always be there for her. Then to her surprise, the blonde wrapped her arms around Callie and laid her head on her chest, relaxing into her touch as she continued weeping at the pain of the past.


End file.
